Episode 052
The Explosive Flames of Revival!! ( の ！！, Fukkatsu no bakuen!!) is the 52nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The match between Raimon and Epsilon Kai continues its second half. Though they tries their best, Desarm is just too fast and powerful for them. Can Endou figure out the remaining note for the Seigi no Tekken before it's too late? Even if he can, how can they win without scoring? And, there's one more surprise for Raimon... Plot The episode starts with the Seigi no Tekken defeated. The first half ends with Epsilon Kai dominating. Endou ponders why the Seigi no Tekken won't work. Tachimukai says that when he first saw Majin The Hand "It felt like a bolt of lightning rushed through my body from its intensity. But i don't sense any of that impact from the Seigi no Tekken. Even if its like a lion, its still like a cub..." The second half starts. Desarm immediately steals the ball from Rika and rushes through the defense. Desarm uses Gungnir. Kabeyama and Touko try to stop it using The Wall and The Tower but failed. Endou uses Seigi no Tekken but fails, Tsunami Jousuke went all the way back and stopped it. Desarm uses Gungnir again and Endou tries to stop it using Seigi no Tekken, which fails but the other members stopped it. However Raimon has fallen, and the ball is in Desarm's control. On the island near the stadium, the aliens guys cornered Gouenji, who actually is Onigawara pretending to be Gouenji. Onigawara tried to arrest them and bring them back to the police station when they suddenly vanished. Hijikata, who was accompanying Gouenji all along in his hiding, called him to go back to his teammates. Gouenji dashed all the way to stadium. Back in the match, Desarm once again used Gungnir. Endou blocks it and the ball goes out of bounds. Gouenji traps the ball and reveals himself to everyone. As the match resumes Gouenji immediately steals the ball from Desarm and uses a stronger Fire Tornado that goes into the goal, beating Wormhole used by Zel. Desarm goes back to his original position. As the match continues, Ichinose steals the ball from Epsilon Kai using Flame Dance. Gouenji, with the ball in possession, fires a new shot, Bakunetsu Storm and scored the second goal. After the match, Gazel appears, banishing Epsilon Kai with his blue and black ball, saying that the Epsilon is completely useless, and saying that he looks forward to the day he can fight with Endou. Hissatsu used * * * * * (Flashback) * * * * (Debut) * Debut *'Suzuno Fuusuke' Trivia *This is the first time a hissatsu has evolved in the series, as Seigi no Tekken gone to G2, followed with Fire Tornado to Remastered version, hence not mentioned by Megane Kakeru. Gallery Tachimukai explaining IE 52 HQ.PNG |Tachimukai Yuuki explaining Endou's hissatsu is still a cub. Gouenji getting back IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji hurrying to get back. Gouenji revealing himself IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji revealing himself. Gouenji stealing the ball IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji getting the ball from Desarm. Endou and Desarm IE 52 HQ.PNG|Endou and Desarm after the match. Proverb Mamoru The only person who can decide for you is yourself! Mamoru You're always late! Navigation